


a blessing in disguise (in the form of hurl)

by cvptainmarvel



Series: #mintyficweek [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minty Fic Week, Modern AU, cute strangers au, jasper is drunk, talk of exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is drunk off his ass and Monty is recovering from a messy break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a blessing in disguise (in the form of hurl)

Jasper was drunk.  Monty was annoyed.  He was struggling to hold Jasper up and the boy was mumbling something along the lines of, "Hey, MoooOOOoooOoonty, you're skin is reeeeally soft," his mouth open in wonder.  Monty dragged Jasper to the exit of the club they were in.  Jasper was the one who had insisted that they go get drunk to help Monty forget his recent breakup, but Jasper was the only one who  seemed to be having memory loss.

They had a little bit of trouble with the prospect of a door, but finally the pair got outside.  Jasper had decided that he needed Monty to feel better as they were walking to the parking lot.  "Hey, I'm really... really..." Jasper paused to collect his thoughts, "really sorry about your break up, man," he continued.  "That guy was a tooootal bitch," he slurred enthusiastically.

Monty rolled his eyes and continued moving his best friend to their car.  They entered the parking lot and Jasper was still ranting about Monty's ex like he was the one who was just cheated on when they bumped into someone.  "Hey I'm really sor - " Monty started.  He was interrupted by Jasper projectile vomiting onto the strangers shoes.

Monty looked up.   _Why did you have to throw up on someone hot_ , Monty telepathically scolded Jasper.  Jasper must have received the communication because he proceeded to throw up on the poor guy again.  "I'm so sorry," Monty tried again.

"Yeah it's no problem I'm just gonna," the guy gestured towards his own car and turned around.

"Wait!" Monty stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  "Maybe you could give me your number and I could pay for new shoes?" Monty said hopefully, because god he was hot and Monty desperately needed something to take his mind off of the end of a messy relationship and a cute stranger was perfect.

"Yeah, okay," the guy agreed because free shoes and cute guys are hard to resist.  The exchanged phones and typed in their number, talking selfies so their contacts wouldn't  mixed up with those of other attractive strangers.

Monty looked at his phone.   _Nathan_ , he thought, _I like it_.  They parted ways and Monty guided Jasper to their car.  Just before they could get in, Jasper felt the need to ask, "So did you get that hot dude's number?" just a little too loudly.

"Shhh!" Monty clamped a hand over Jasper's mouth, praying with all his might that Nathan hadn't heard.  But Nathan stood a parking row away next to his own car with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

 


End file.
